Eliot's Day Off
by GlambertSami13
Summary: Eliot and the rest of the Leverage team get the day off and this is my version of what Eliot does :    I don't own, although I wish I did...   SEXXX!


I am not really sure where this fic came from. It just kind of popped into my head and I just had to write it. Enjoy It doesn't really have any spoilers and it will be Eliot-centric because hell, we all know that Eliot is gorgeous. Who doesn't love a bad boy with a gorgeous head of hair and muscles? Anyways, this is my first Leverage fic and I will try to keep all the characters as real as possible.

"Alright guys, Sophie and I will go to the meeting with the potential client; the rest of you can take the day off." Nate addressed the Leverage team, who had assembled in the Leverage office.

Parker and Hardison both smiled with real enthusiasm about being able to take a day off from Leverage work and relax, and do whatever it was that they did in their time off. Eliot just nodded at the team leader and started to make his way to the door when Hardison's voice stopped the hitter.

"Hey Eliot, do you want to catch a movie or something with me and Parker?"

"No thanks man. I am going to go home and relax for a while." Eliot's words were tainted with his gruff southern accent.

Parker looked disappointed for about two seconds before her joy returned. Hardison shrugged, not really too heartbroken about spending time alone with the intriguing blonde thief. Eliot turned and walked out of the door, but not before waving a quick goodbye to Nate and Sophie who were both watching him as he left the room.

When the door closed behind him, Eliot shook his hair to move the few strands that had made their way across his face. He made his way down to his bike, and then settled on to the leather seat. He turned the key and the bike roared to life, the gentle vibrations soothing him. He took a deep breath and pulled away from the curb, feeling the wind in his hair. He loved the rush he felt when he was on his bike. Eliot rode out of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of his everyday city lifestyle, toward the country where he was much more comfortable and more at home.

He grew up a country boy and always knew that he would be one deep down. Eliot breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the sense of home that washed over him. He continued to ride until he came across a bar that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. He pulled into the parking lot of the bar, loud country music floating through the walls. Eliot got off of his bike and walked into the bar, the smell of stale beer and smoke assaulting his nostrils. He walked up to the bar, sitting on a stool, waiting for his turn at the bartender's attention.

As he waited, Eliot took in his surroundings. There were only about five other people in the bar, three bikers who were playing pool and a couple of young women sitting at the other end of the bar, monopolizing the older male bartender's attention. Getting impatient, Eliot cleared his throat loudly, earning himself an irritated look from the bartender and two matching appreciative glances from the women. The bartender trudged over to him, unwilling to leave the women and stood behind the bar awaiting his order.

"Gimme a shot of whiskey and just leave the bottle here. I wouldn't want to tear you away from your friends over there."

Eliot nodded at the bartender when he pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and walked back down to continue his conversation with the women. But they seemed to be uninterested in him so he gave up and started wiping the bar. After a fit of giggling and nudging, the two women sauntered over to sit on either side of Eliot. They both leaned in close, pressing their well-endowed breasts against his arms.

"Hi. My name is Allie." The blonde pressed against his right arm whispered against Eliot's ear.

"And I am Lexi. What is your name handsome?" The brunette ran her fingers through Eliot's hair, pulling it back from his face.

"I am Uninterested."

This made both of the women snort their irritation and walk away, wiggling their bottoms as they went. Eliot shook his head and threw down his third shot of whiskey. An ancient looking jukebox started playing "Renegade" by Styx, and Eliot's face split into a small smile. He had always loved this song and thought of it as his "theme song."

_The jig is up the news is out they finally found me,_

_ The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_

_ Never more to go astray _

_ This will be the end today of the wanted man_

The urge to sing aloud was tempting but he was definitely not drunk enough for that, yet. He threw back another shot and got up from the bar to leave.

"Are you forgetting something buddy?"

The bartender looked at Eliot as if he were some kind of criminal, hell he was a criminal, but then he realized that he hadn't paid for his drinks. He slapped a crisp twenty down on the bar and turned to walk out of the establishment. He walked over to his bike and started it before climbing onto the vehicle. He quickly peeled out of the parking lot, headed back toward the city. He was not quite sure what he was going to do when he got back but he didn't feel like moping in a bar because the team didn't have a job at the moment. Eliot thought for a moment before turning his bike around and went back to the bar. When he got inside, he walked up to the women who looked as if they were getting ready to leave.

"On second thought ladies, I'm Eliot."

His thick southern drawl grabbed their attention and immediately Allie and Lexi smiled brightly. They stood up from the table and tucked themselves underneath each of Eliot's arms. The girls giggled as Eliot led them out of the bar.

"What are you guys driving?"

Allie pointed in the direction of a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle convertible with the top down. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed the vehicle when he had pulled in. Eliot ushered the women to the vehicle, placing a gentle kiss on each of their cheeks before opening the doors for them. He knew they were watching him as he walked back to his bike. He pulled out of the parking lot, the girls following right behind as he led the way back into the city and to his apartment, that he rented but rarely spent any time in anymore due to his work with the team. He pulled his bike into his typical parking spot, allowing enough room for the girls to pull in behind him. Eliot got off of his bike and sauntered over to open the car doors for the girls and ushered them into the building and into the elevator.

Once inside, Allie and Lexi pulled away from Eliot and stepped in front of him. They gave him matching seductive looks before turning toward each other. They wrapped their arms around each other, before pressing their lips against each other's as Eliot stood by and watched, not really used to threesomes. Sure, he was very familiar with women, many women. But they had all meant something to him in one way or another. These women were complete strangers and for some reason he really felt like throwing all of his inhibitions to the wind and sleeping with them.

Eliot focused his attention on the women before him, lips and bodies intertwined. He reached up his hands and tangled his right hand in a full head of blonde hair and his left in brunette hair. He pulled the girls apart and forced them to look at him. Two sets of bright green eyes stared at him hungrily. He moved forward to first kiss Allie, then Lexi, taking his sweet time to taste each girl.

When they reached the correct floor, they pulled apart only long enough to walk the short distance to Eliot's door. Once inside, the women embraced once again and Eliot stripped himself of his leather jacket before leading the way to his bedroom. His bed was king sized, covered in a black comforter set. That was one of the only items in his apartment he splurged on because he loved being comfortable. Allie and Lexi placed their hands on Eliot's chest, pushing him back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. They continued pushing back until he sat down, looking up at the two women. Allie began to unbutton Eliot's plaid shirt as Lexi grabbed his face between her hands and gently brushed her lips against his. As Allie exposed more and more of Eliot's finely muscled chest, Lexi's kiss became more and more urgent, biting and sucking at his lips and tongue. Allie slid Eliot's shirt off of his shoulders and running her hands up and down his tanned skin. Lexi broke their heated kiss to look down at his abdomen, smiling appreciatively.

"You are so hot."

Eliot smiled at the women, who reattached their lips to one another. Kissing and caressing, Allie and Lexi's clothes slowly began to melt away under their hands. Eliot reached his hands up to touch the women but was pushed away.

"Ah ah ah ah. No touching. You can only watch now." Allie said, in response to Eliot's confused look.

Eliot shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself back to lie against the pillows on his bed. Allie and Lexi, completely naked, knelt on the foot of the bed, hands roaming each other's bodies. Eliot's hands itched to touch, to feel their writhing bodies, but he knew that they would only push his hands away again. The girls giggled, bringing his attention to their faces.

Allie crawled toward Eliot, placing open mouth kisses on his stomach and chest. He placed his hands on her hips, gently digging his fingers into her soft flesh. Lexi reached up and began unbuttoning his jeans. She began pulling his jeans down slowly as Allie assaulted his mouth with her own, tasting and teasing. Eliot let his pants and boxers be pulled down and gasped when Lexi's lips closed around his hardening cock. Both Allie and Lexi giggled. Lexi continued to mouth Eliot's cock and Allie trailed kisses down his body to join Lexi near his groin.

The women took turns sucking Eliot into their warm, wet mouths, bobbing their heads then releasing so the other could pick up where she left off. Eliot's head rolled back to rest against the headboard, as his fingers tangled in their hair. The girls paused for just a moment, causing Eliot to open his eyes and look at them. He barely caught the matching evil look on their eyes before they lowered their heads at the same time creating an "O" shape with their lips and began to run their mouths on either side of his hard and leaking cock.

"Oh good God!"

He was getting so close; he could barely take much more. Eliot used his well-developed strength to lift both women at the same time and flip them all over so the women were laying on their backs with Eliot over them. He smiled wickedly and lowered his head to first kiss Lexi, then Allie, coaxing sexy moans and purrs from them. Eliot leaned back to trail his left hand down Allie's body and his right down Lexi. He pinched and squeezed their breasts, dipped his fingers in their navels and stopped right above their soaking genitals. The women writhed and wiggled, urging him to touch them where they both desperately needed. He hovered just a few inches away, torturing them until they started to whimper.

"Kiss." He ordered.

They obliged and as they did, Eliot touched them. He stroked the silky folds of their sex, surprised at how wet they had gotten already. He found Allie's swollen clit and she moaned into Lexi's mouth and arched her back. Eliot continued to brush his fingers against Allie's clit and lowered his head between Lexi's legs. He paused just a mere inch above Lexi's soaked pussy. His breath whispered across her sensitive flesh and she shuddered.

"Please." She begged, pulling away from Allie's mouth for just a moment.

Eliot complied, flicking Lexi's clit with his tongue. She gasped and ground her hips into his face. He licked and teased, nibbled and sucked until Lexi thought she would die. Then he lifted his head and removed his hands from the women. He leaned over and retrieved a handful of condoms from the side table.

Eyeing the condoms, Allie spoke.

"Feeling adventurous are we?"

"You have no idea."

Eliot smiled and rolled on one of the condoms. He positioned himself between Allie's legs and before he pushed himself in, he ordered Allie to eat Lexi's tight pussy while she was getting fucked. As soon as Allie's tongue touched Lexi's sensitive flesh Eliot surged forward, burying himself into Allie's wetness. He held still for just a moment to allow Allie to adjust to his invasion, when she wiggled her hips impatiently against his, he began to move; slowly at first but increasing his speed until he was pounding into her at a bruising pace. Allie's tongue was working furiously against Lexi's pussy until Lexi gave a shriek and came all over her friend's face. She moved off of Allie and watched as Eliot fucked her into oblivion. Allie came first, her nails digging into Eliot's shoulders. Eliot followed right behind her, collapsing on top of Allie, panting heavily. Lexi started to trail her fingers ever so gently down Eliot's back, starting at his shoulders and scraping excruciatingly slowly to his firm ass.

"My turn." She said, hoping to get fucked by this heavily muscled and very well endowed man.

"Yes ma'am." Eliot's sexy southern drawl washed over both women who shuddered with excitement.

Lexi took the lead, pushing Eliot onto his back, her straddling his hips. She leaned forward, capturing one of his nipples between her teeth. He moaned, and pushed into her, catching her off guard. Lexi straightened, looked over at Allie who was falling asleep next to them.

"Lightweight." Lexi gestured toward her friend.

Eliot looked over at the sleeping girl, then back up at the woman who had begun to move on his hardening cock. They fell into an easy rhythm, nothing too strenuous, until Eliot grabbed her hips and picked her up and when he brought her down, thrust his hips up to meet hers in an explosion of power. She screamed and dug her nails into Eliot's long hair. She picked up their pace, meeting Eliot's upward thrusts with her downward thrusts.

Release came simultaneously for Eliot and Lexi, collapsed against each other, panting and exhausted.

"Wow." Was all Lexi could say.

"Thank you darlin'. You weren't so bad yourself."

Lexi flashed him a sleepy smile and Eliot rolled her over to the side of the bed that was free. Lexi had already fallen asleep when Eliot was comfortable in the middle of his bed, a beautiful woman under each arm and absolutely no regrets.


End file.
